


Sock Thief

by Paraska82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills Friendship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraska82/pseuds/Paraska82
Summary: I got a book of 642 tiny things to write about from a coworker. One of the them was 'Plot a story in which the drama hangs on a stolen pair of socks.' Went with only a little drama and a lot of fluff Captain Swan style.I pretty sure someone has done some thing similar in the past.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Sock Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy story I wrote when a storm broke my internet. LOL!

Sock Thief

Henry is sitting at the kitchen table in the house he shares with his mother Emma and her husband Killian. He is working on some homework when his step father comes pounding down the stairs barefoot. Killian walks past Henry with out a word and heads to the laundry room as Henry looks on in confusion. With a shoulder shrug Henry looks back down at the equation he is working on. The thought of asking for Killian’s help with it crosses his mind. For a three hundred year old pirate he is very good at math.

Hook walks back into the kitchen then stands with his hand and hook on his hips. He is looking around. Henry looks up and notices his strange behavior.

“You look confused. What’s up?” He asks the older man. Killian looks over at his step son and quirks an eyebrow.

“I can’t find my socks. I took out my favorite pair of thick socks and placed them on the bed. I know I did. They are gone now. I remember coming down and taking them out of the dryer.” He gestures towards the stairs then to the laundry room as he retraces his movements from earlier in the morning. “Then I went upstairs. I placed them on the bed and went to take a shower. I came out and now they are gone.” Hook scratches his head. Henry puts his pencil down and turns in his chair to give the pirate his full attention.

“Just get another pair of socks. They are just socks. You have plenty of socks.” The teenager points out. Killian walks over to the table and takes a seat. He lays his arms on the table.

“Yes, it is true that they are just socks. But these socks are the warmest that I own. I am heading over to the Jolly Roger to do some work on her. It is starting to get colder and they keep my feet warm better then any of my other socks. I just wish I knew where they have gone to.” He runs a hand through his hair. “If your mother was here she would make a joke about my age and being senile.” Hook chuckles thinking about how his wife likes to tease him about his age.

“Well, there you go. There is your answer. Did you ask Mom about your socks?” Henry suggests. Hook raises his brow at his step son’s suggestion. 

“Do you suppose she has seen them? Where is she anyway?” Killian asks. Henry picks his pencil back up and turns to his books. 

“She is curled up with a book in the den. She came in here a little while ago for some hot cocoa. I think she was going to get a fire going in the fireplace in there. Apparently she is cold. At least I think that is what she was mumbling. If I remember correctly it did look like she had on some thick black socks to keep her feet warm.” Killian whips his head around to look at the hallway that leads to the room they had turned into a den. Henry smirks. Hook quickly gets up and pats his step son on the back.

“Thank you Lad.” He rushes out of the kitchen and down the hall.

____________________________________________________________________

Emma’s snuggles further into the soft blanket she has wrapped around her. The blanket was a gift from Granny. She knitted it just for Emma and Killian went they got married. It is white like her baby blanket, but has her and Killian’s wedding date on it in blue. It also has their initials above the date. Emma was so touched by the gift that she almost cried. It has become her favorite blanket to snuggle with. 

When Emma had woken up this morning she felt a chill in the air. It is the perfect kind of day to wear a thick sweater and socks. With it being her day off she also thought it was the perfect kind of day to sit in front of a roaring fire and read a book. So, she is doing just that. It’s been so long since she has been able to do something so normal.

She picks up her mug to take a sip of her cocoa when the door to the den flies open. Emma jumps a little and almost spills her drink. 

“Ah ha!” Killian exclaims pointing to the foot that is sticking out of the white blanket. Emma looks where he is pointing then back up at him. 

“Have you lost your mind? I almost spilled my cocoa. Why did you come storming in here like that?” Emma asks her husband. She reaches over and puts her mug back on the side table that is next to her chair. Killian walks further into the room. He walks over to Emma and reaches for her foot. She tries to jerk her foot away when he grabs it. 

“This is why.” He shakes her foot. “These are MY socks. I took them out so that I could wear them today. Yet they have some how ended up on your feet not mine.” He drops her foot and gives her a pointed look. “Do you care to explain how that happened?” 

Emma thinks back to earlier this morning when she was getting dressed. She came out of the bathroom and passed her husband as he was walking in. They shared a quick kiss before he entered. Then she went to her closet to grab a sweater to pull over the t-shirt she was already wearing with her jeans. Her feet were cold so she walked over to the dresser to grab a pair of socks. She spotted a pair sitting on their bed. It was her favorite pair of Killian’s socks. When her feet are cold she likes to wear his socks instead. This pair are especially warm.

Emma’s cheeks turn a little red and she gives her pirate a little smile. “I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t think about why they were on the bed already. I just saw my favorite pair of warm socks. My feet were cold, so I put them on. I really am sorry, Killian. It was very thoughtless of me.” She takes his hand in hers and gives it a squeeze. Killian anger cools down. He lifts her hand to his lips for a light kiss.

“Your favorite pair of socks. I do believe those are my socks not yours, love.” He lifts that famous brow at her with a smirk. Emma shrugs.

“I guess technically that is true. But I like wearing your socks sometimes. I don’t know why but when the socks are bigger they seem warmer. Besides I like wearing your clothes.” Emma explains. She throws Hook a flirtatious look. “I thought you liked how I look wearing your clothes. Or maybe you don’t and thats why you rip them off of me when you see me wear them.” Emma laughs at the little groan Killian let’s out.

“Don’t start with me. Henry is in the next room. You are always the one saying we shouldn’t scar the lad.” Hook protests. Emma laughs again. She stops when she sees the serious look return to her husbands face. “I think we need to talk about the sock stealing, love.” Killian crosses his arms over his chest. Emma almost burst out laughing again at how serious he is taking this.

“Babe, what is wrong with me wearing your socks sometimes?” She rubs his arm. Touch has always been something that normally calms him. Killian does seem to relax a bit before he walks over to the chair on the other side of the fireplace. It is the chair he normally sits in when he himself wants a quite moment in front of the fire.

“You know that everything that is mine is yours. I do not mind you wearing my clothes. It is you taking with out asking that is the problem.” Emma looks down at her lap. Hook can detect a bit of redness on his wife’s cheeks. “Isn’t that something you tell Henry all the time?” Killian says as he raises an eyebrow at her. There have been many times when Emma has had to remind Henry he needs to ask before he takes things. Shame rushes over Emma as she realizes how she has been acting. She never meant to upset her husband. It is just the first time she has really had this kind of relationship. Emma never really had anyone’s clothes to steal before.

“I’m sorry. You are right. You were planning to wear the socks today and I should have asked you if I could borrow them. I was being thoughtless and selfish. I promise from now on if I want to wear something that belongs to you I will ask first.” Emma says sincerely. Looking up at her pirate she bats her eyelashes in a flirtatious way. “Do you forgive me? Maybe there is a way I can make it up to you.” She says suggestively. Hook gets up out of his chair and walks over to the chair his wife is sitting in. He rests his right hand on the arm rest and leans down.

Emma can feel his lips brush against his ear. A shiver goes down her spine. “There is one thing I can think of that you can do to make it up to me.” He whispers in her ear. The sound of his bedroom voice has her ready to jump up out of her chair and run upstairs to let him have his way with her. Her hormones distract her long enough to not notice that Killian has stood up straight. When she notices he is already at the door. Emma quickly gets up and follows. 

“What could that be?” When she reaches him she stands up on her toes and kisses him on his jaw bone. Hook leans back enough to kiss her on her forehead. He starts backing out of the room.

“You can swab the deck. The Jolly needs a good wash.” He laughs as he rushes down the hall.

“Killian Jones! You get back here.” Emma yells after him. She shakes her head and gives a bit of a chuckle herself. She did deserve that. A smile spreads across Emma’s face as she thinks about growing old with her wonderful husband. There definitely will be a lot of laughter in this house.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind Emma starts following the path down the hallway that her husband just took. It looks like her day in front of a warm fire has turned into a day swabbing the deck in the cold. At least she has on thick warm socks.


End file.
